Once Bitten Twice Shy
by YamiYugi100
Summary: **Discontinued, Gomenasai**
1. 1: Magic and Cat's Don't Mix

**YY100: I'M SORRY! THE IDEA WAS TOO TOTALLY AWESOME!!!**

**Naruto: *reads summery* o.O really? I turn into a cat?**

**YY100: Oh it'll be fun! You're owner is –**

**Kakashi: *covers my mouth* you don't need to go spoiling your own story. YamiYugi100 does not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**YY100: *screams from under his hand***

_Once Bitten, Twice Shy _

Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V

I sat in my room over a book, giggling happily. I had found a spell book at the Konoha library, and the spells could work! The downside was it was in Italian, so I had to go off guessing. I flipped through the pages, hoping to find a love potion, that way Sasuke would love me! "Okay, let's see here." I murmured and flipped to a page which read:

_Trasformazione del gatto_

I blinked, what the hell did that mean? "Hm, well, I might as well try it!" I smiled widely and began trying to find the ingredients for the potion. I pulled out some cat fur, healing medicine, a few herbs, and some rain water. "Weird stuff for a love potion." I said to myself and mixed them together. After I finished I held the potion in the proper position and read off the lines in Italian:

"_Da un mondo all'altro, da fuoco alla pietra, l'animale elegante calma è finalmente crescere! Sua volta, che io cerco nel gatto del giorno, e assicurarsi che la sfortuna incontra sulla sua strada_."

There was a blinding flash of light that made me fall over on my butt. I looked around once the light ceased. The potion was gone and the spell book was too. "Did it work?" I asked to no one in particular. But I had to wonder, who was I thinking about when I said that potion? "I don't remember if I was thinking about Sasuke, or Naruto." I said to myself before standing up and closing the book up.

Naruto's P.O.V

What happened? All I remember was a blinding flash of light and then…then what?! I stood up and shook off my shock before looking around.

"AHHH! THE WORLD'S GROWN!" I screamed in horror, and screamed again to find it came out in a small meowing voice. I looked down at my feet only to find that they've been replaced with small yellow paws. I flipped my head to my back, which was now covered in fur and black, with a yellow tail popping out of my butt.

"What the hell!? I'm a cat?!" I meowed again and turned around in circles only to stumble on my four feet. I tried to calm down and figure out what to do next. That is, until I heard a growl behind me. I slowly turned my head and saw…

"A-Akamaru!" I meeped, that wasn't good. I was a cat, he was a dog, and I should run. So, I ran as fast as I could, a loud barking Akamaru chasing me. "Ahhh! Stop chasing me you dumb dog!" I yelled at him, only to be replied with by a growl. "Nya! Someone help me!" I yelled again and found my claws were retractable, and used them to run up a tree. Akamaru looked up at me growling, but then heard Kiba calling his name. With reluctance he walked towards his owner's voice.

I jumped down from the tree. "At least I still have my ninja jump." I sighed with relief and looked around, trying to find out where I was and what I should do. Or, more importantly, how the hell I changed into a cat! Footsteps behind me made me wheel around once again, a natural hissing noise coming from my throat. But I took a closer look and saw it was….

**YY100: I end it here!! =D**

**Naruto: Who was I found by?!**

**YY100: You shall see, my kitty cat friend, you shall see.**

**Naruto: *pouts in emo corner***

**Sasuke: Suck it up. Review, got it?**

**YY100: Way to be blunt, Sasuke, way to be blunt… **


	2. 2: Hinata's New Kitty

**YY100: ah, sorry the last one was so short, I wrote it at seven in the morning on a Saturday…**

**Kakashi: Why? I've never seen you up until nine at the earliest. **

**YY100: Well I woke up at seven randomly and fell back asleep, and then the idea hit me so I had to run to the computer as fast as I could to write it down…**

**Kakashi: You are very odd…**

**YY100: No ^%&% shit, Sherlock.**

**Naruto: Let's just start? YamiYugi100 does not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

_Once Bitten, Twice Shy_

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'_Hinata?_' I thought, blinking. She blinked back; her small figure was ready to run in case I hissed again. Instead I stood there like an idiot, and she stood there too. Minutes passed by and finally Hinata spoke. "H-Hey little k-kitty." She said this softly, like not to startle me, "Wh-What are you doing out he-here? A-Are you lost?" "Ayah! Hinata, its Naruto! I'm a cat!" I tried to tell her, but the meows just came out again. She laughed a bit, "Y-You remind m-me of someone, kitty..." She whispered and shyly walked towards me.

I tensed up as her hand came down on my head, but I relaxed immediately when I realized why cat's liked to be pet. I suddenly found myself pawing at the ground, my tail twitching in delight, and a weird sound coming from the back of my throat. '_Oh, so this is what it feels like to purr.'_ I thought as the sound got louder. Hinata giggled and said with another one of her shy smiles, "Y-You're such a sweet kitty. W-would you like to come home with m-me?"

Go home? With Hinata? Why? "Oh yeah, I'm a cat, that's why." I meowed aggravated. What else was I supposed to do though? I walked up to Hinata and sat near her. She giggled again and picked me up, stroking me gently. "O-Okay, let's get home, kitty. M-Maybe we can find a name for you too." She started walking towards her home and I smiled, maybe being a cat wouldn't be so bad? But as we left, I saw another cat. A pitch black cat staring at us both. _His eyes were red, too. _I looked back up towered were I saw the cat, but he was gone. "Strange." I meowed, but ignored it. I'm sure there were plenty of cats around here besides me.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I stared down at the cat in my arms. He looked a lot like Naruto-kun. I couldn't just leave the poor thing out in the street, could I? I walked to the Hyuga manor with the little cat in my hands. I decided to sneak through the garden. My parents may not allow me to keep a pet.

As I walked down the stone path of the garden, I ran into Izumi. She was one of the gardeners here, and was a good friend to talk too. She had thick blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that hid behind glasses. "Oh, Lady Hinata!" She shouted, pulling her sunhat above her eyes to see me better. She grinned, and then looked down at my arms and the grin disappeared. "Lady Hinata, why are you carrying a kitty?" I blushed a bit and stuttered, "P-Please Izumi, d-don't tell my parents! I-I want to keep this c-cat." I hugged him a bit, making the little feline squirm around before relaxing. Izumi watched a bit, then smiled and nodded.

I thanked Izumi and she helped me to my room, making sure the cat wouldn't be seen. "Lady Hinata, what are you going to name him?" She asked me, petting the small cat and making him purr again. "I-I don't know…" I whispered and watched him; the cat looked a lot like Naruto-kun… "Um...how about Hoshi? You know, since he's yellow like a star?" I shook my head 'no' that didn't fit. We sat there thinking for quite some time, and then I heard Izumi asked one last name.

"Erm…Kimochi?"

I looked up at her, then down at my cat. Kimochi? That meant feelings right? I found myself laughing. "I-I like that, Izumi-chan. That sh-shall be his name." Izumi smiled proudly and we started petting the small cat again. He was purring again too. We laughed together and Izumi began to leave. "I have to go back to the gardens, make sure you keep Kimochi safe!" She waved as she said this and ran out. I picked up my cat and placed him on my lap. "You're a good kitty, Kimochi-kun." I whispered in his twitching ear.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I sat in Hinata's lap. This purring thing was something I couldn't stop if I wanted too… That Izumi girl named me Kimochi? "Weird name, but I need to get back into a human." I meowed to myself just after Hinata said, "You're a good kitty, Kimochi-kun." I found myself blushing at this, but, why? Luckily I had fur so she couldn't' see me.

"Well, staying with Hinata for now may not be so bad." I convinced myself and lay my head in her lap and slowly fell asleep.

**YY100: There that one was longer…and took me two days to write.**

**Kakashi: that long? **

**YY100: I had writer's block….**

**Naruto: Ah, but…the other cat?**

**YY100: Oh! That's-**

**Kakashi: *Covers my mouth again* once again, you're going to spoil your own story.**

**YY100: Sorry Kakashi. Review everyone! Thank-you for reading! **


	3. 3: Suckishly Shot Dx

**YY100: Welcome back valued readers! ^^**

**Kakashi: Yes, she is back**

**YY100: AND READY FOR ACTION!!! Now who's doing the disclaimer today?!**

**Kakashi: I guess I will. YamiYugi100 does now own Naruto or any of its characters.**

_Once Bitten, Twice Shy_

**Chapter 3**

**Normal P.O.V**

The black cat stalked the streets, glaring at the ground with his red eyes. He blew a strand of loose fur from his eyes. He was left wandering the streets and Naruto got picked up by that Hyuga girl! He shot a glare at some alley cats as he passed them, making them freeze and run for cover. A low cat growl escaped his pitch black mouth, he would find a way back. He knew it.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

My ear twitched and my eye's slowly opened, enough in time to spot Hinata in her training gear heading out the door. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled kindly, "Kim-Kimochi…I have to g-go train. P-please don't leave the room today, my parent's can't find out about you…" With that she pets my head and ran out the door, locking it behind her. I blinked, and then my nostril's smelt something wonderful. I peered by the window and sure enough a small plate of salmon was waiting for me.

I jumped onto it with the instinct of a cat and began lapping up the salmon hungrily. I now understand why cat's like this stuff! This is the best in the world. After finish the salmon in fewer than five minutes, I peered out the window. My senses were enhanced, like, more than ninja! I could hear birds in the trees, frogs in the ponds; smell the poppies from the garden mixed with musky soil and fertilizer. Every part of my body twitched, trying to get used to such new senses.

I jumped from the window and began pacing, trying to figure out a way to change back. Think who would be good at something like this…. "Meh, I got nothing." I finally declared, sinking onto Hinata's comfy bed. Under my unusually sensitive stomach, the soft cotton sheets felt nice and warm. I purred, and then glared muttering, "I'll have to stop trying to purr." With that, I sat back up and watched the open window.

I peered outside for a bit, then shrugged and decided why not? I jumped from the window and into the garden, looking around for something to do.

**YY100: I apologize for shortness…the writer's block is back!!! *cries***

**Kakashi: Umm…there, there? *pats my back lightly***

**YY100: *sniffles* someone else do the damn ending…**

**Naruto: Um…YamiYugi100 apologizes for the shortness of this chapter and she hopes that you will review even though???**

**YY100: Good Naruto…*pats his head* **


End file.
